<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Soulmate is a Supervillain, a.k.a the title is so cringy, help. by onlyforone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172964">My Soulmate is a Supervillain, a.k.a the title is so cringy, help.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforone/pseuds/onlyforone'>onlyforone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, actually a comedy, might or might not continued, my attempt on superheroes/supervillain trope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:52:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforone/pseuds/onlyforone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Seungyoun, a clumsy police lieutenant, meet his soulmate, a cute mad scientist named Lee Sejin.</p><p>based on this challenge on <a href="https://twitter.com/onlyfor_one/status/1340239798854828035?s=20">twitter</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Soulmate is a Supervillain, a.k.a the title is so cringy, help.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Waktu kecil, hidup Cho Seungyoun tidak ada yang namanya abu-abu, semua jatuh di antara hitam atau putih, benar atau salah, baik atau buruk. Kecintaannya pada sosok <em>superhero</em> sedikit banyak mempengaruhi pola pikirnya dan membuatnya bermimpi menjadi penegak keadilan. Menginjak usia remaja, Seungyoun pikir mungkin jalan hidupnya bukan sebagai <em>superhero</em> yang tiba-tiba mendapat kekuatan (seperti tetangganya, Lee Jinhyuk, yang digigit seekor anjing alien dan kini menjadi Shibamen. Sst, ini rahasia!) atau <em>superhero</em> yang memanfaatkan kecerdasan atau kemampuannya (seperti teman masa kecilnya, Kim Wooseok, yang dengan kecerdasannya mampu membuat baju <em>superhero</em> super canggih, yang ini tidak bisa dirahasiakan tentunya), maka Seungyoun mengambil jalan yang sederhana, menjadi anggota kepolisian.</p><p> </p><p>Sayangnya idealismenya harus goyah seiring bertambahnya usia. Dunia tidak sesederhana memilah antara baik dan buruk, kebajikan tidak selalu menang dan kejahatan tidak selamanya mudah dikalahkan. Bahkan di institusi tempatnya bekerja, yang seharusnya mengayomi masyarakat pun pada akhirnya akan tunduk pada yang lebih berkuasa. Dan biasanya yang berkuasa tidak selalu orang-orang yang bijak. Di sisi lain, dia juga menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang dianggap penjahat tidak selamanya karena moral mereka buruk, ada faktor lain yang bisa mendorong orang untuk melakukan kejahatan. Kadang ada niat baik yang diimplementasikan secara salah oleh seseorang sehingga merugikan berbagai pihak. Awalnya dia merasa sangat salah ketika bersimpati dengan seorang penjahat, tapi mereka kadang punya poin yang masuk akal.</p><p> </p><p>Atau kadang, tidak masuk akal sama sekali.</p><p> </p><p>Contohnya lelaki di hadapannya. Dibilang lelaki juga kurang tepat karena posturnya lebih mirip anak SMP, apalagi dengan jas medis merah muda yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Eh, tapi anak SMP jaman sekarang juga tidak kecil-kecil amat. Oke, maaf sedikit melenceng.</p><p> </p><p>“Aku mau bikin kolam coklat yang gede, jadi kota ini harus kuhancurkan!” ujarnya riang melalui <em>megaphone</em> merah dari atas robot raksasa berbentuk bola berwarna merah muda juga. Siapapun yang melihat mungkin akan gemas karena robot itu mempunyai mata bulat hitam jernih dan pipi yang bersemu merah seperti ‘penunggang’nya, kalau saja robot itu tidak baru saja menjatuhkan salah satu menara komunikasi di pusat kota.</p><p> </p><p>Iya, setidak masuk akal itu tujuannya menghancurkan kota.</p><p> </p><p>Kepolisian dibantu dua superhero paling terkenal di seantero kota sedikit kewalahan dengan hadirnya penjahat baru ini. “Doc Mong a.k.a Lee Sejin, seorang ilmuwan robotika dengan fiksasi terhadap makanan manis. Kali ini obsesinya jatuh pada coklat, dan dia merancang robot yang bisa menembakkan coklat bertitik beku cepat,” segera setelah Wooseok menjabarkan informasi tentang penjahat baru ini, sebuah tembakan segumpal coklat mengenai salah satu mobil polisi dan seketika lumuran coklat itu mengeras.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey</em>, Usokiee! <em>Long time no see~</em>” sapa Doc Mong dengan riang. Wooseok hanya tersenyum basa-basi dan membalas lambaian tangan, membuat Seungyoun dan Shibamen terkejut.</p><p> </p><p>“Seok? Kamu kenal?” tanya Shibamen dengan satu alis naik.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm… kawan lama… dia alumni universitas yang sama denganku. Seharusnya, dia ga berbahaya.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun menatapnya horror, “GA BAHAYA? DIA BARU AJA BIKIN <em>FONDUE</em> PAKAI MOBIL POLISI?”</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok hanya mengedikkan bahu.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenal atau ga kita harus menangkapnya segera atau satu kota beneran bakal jadi kolam coklat,” ujar Shibamen cepat. Keduanya pun bersiap di posisi untuk menyerang. Seungyoun sendiri ikut membantu bermodalkan pistol kesayangannya, yang bahkan jarang dia tembakkan kecuali di tempat latihan. Pekerjaannya sebagai polisi kadang terasa menyenangkan bila harus menghadapi aksi semacam ini. Terlepas dari apakah nanti dia kembali bersimpati dengan penjahat atau dihadapkan dengan laporan berlembar-lembar sebagai kebijakan birokrasi yang kolot. Tapi, hanya satu kekurangan Seungyoun sebagai polisi. Dia cukup ceroboh.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungyoun, awas!" pekik Wooseok pada Seungyoun yang terguling setelah tersandung batu. Dia berusaha menghalau tembakan coklat yang terarah ke sang polisi dengan laser, yang justru menghasilkan daya ledak yang cukup membuat Seungyoun kembali terjengkang ke depan robot lawan. Entah mungkin juga karena tembakan Wooseok juga mengenai kaki robot Doc Mong, robot itu pun sedikit goyah. Doc Mong yang masih berada di atas robotnya tanpa pengaman apapun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh bebas. Namun sebuah parasut muncul dari punggung jasnya. Momentumnya tepat saat Seungyoun tersungkur sehingga Doc Mong mendarat dengan parasut tepat di atas tubuh sang polisi.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Woops</em>!" ujar Doc Mong yang duduk manis di punggung lebar Seungyoun. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Seungyoun menyadari berat (atau ringan?) di punggungnya dan aroma badam bercampur karamel yang manis. Seungyoun bukan penyuka makanan manis tapi aroma ini terasa nyaman untuknya. Baru saja dia akan berbalik ketika menyadari bahwa orang di belakangnya mulai menginvasi ruang pribadinya, alias, wajahnya berada dekat dengan tengkuknya.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Dark chocolate</em>!" pekik Doc Mong setelah mengendusnya secara terang-terangan.</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun menoleh cepat seakan kepalanya akan patah, dan disana, dibalik mata bulat jernih itu, Seungyoun seakan melihat sebuah plang yang bertuliskan '<em>soulmate</em>' dengan lampu neon warna-warni. Seungyoun hanya terperangah ketika wajah manis di depannya terlihat lebih ceria daripada saat mengumumkan keinginannya untuk menghancurkan kota tadi.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>My soulmate</em>!" seru Doc Mong sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungyoun!" panggil Shibeman, memecah perhatian kedua orang yang saling tatap.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, tidak! Mereka akan menangkapku, aku harus kabur!" Sesaat sebelum beranjak, Doc Mong mengecup pipinya sekilas dan berdiri. Parasut di punggungnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah <em>jetpack.</em> "Dah, <em>soulmate</em>! aku akan menjemputmu nanti~" ujarnya sambil berlalu dengan<em> jetpack</em>-nya menuju lorong sepi.</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil berlapis jas merah muda yang yang semakin menjauh sambil memegang pipinya.</p><p> </p><p>××</p><p> </p><p>"Bodoh sekali kamu malah membuatnya lolos! Apa tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan dengan benar Cho Seungyoun?!" hardik atasannya ketika kembali ke markas. Seungyoun hanya diam di hadapan sang atasan menerima setiap omelan dengan hati terpaksa. Tidak sekali dua kali dia berada di posisi ini, jadi bisa dibilang dia sudah cukup terbiasa diomeli. Usai mengomelinya, sang atasan hanya menyuruh Seungyoun pergi, tentu saja dengan surat bebas tugas selama tiga hari sebagai hukuman. Terpotong seakan menjadi rutinitas gajinya setiap bulan.</p><p> </p><p>Tentu saja, dia baru bisa pulang setelah mengisi laporan berlembar-lembar untuk peristiwa hari ini. Sang penjahat kabur tanpa bisa dilacak bahkan dengan bantuan Wooseok karena sistem <em>tracking-</em>nya telah diretas. Robot besar tadi tiba-tiba menyusut menjadi seukuran roda mobil dan saat ini dibawa Wooseok untuk diteliti olehnya. Dan kota kembali aman dengan sedikit kerusakan, untuk sementara.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hey, man</em>~ terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya hari ini!" Suara Jinhyuk terdengar berusaha menghiburnya yang kini terduduk di sofa rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong. <em>Well</em>, pikirannya justru tidak sekosong tatapannya karena sebuah senyum kerap terpampang disana.</p><p> </p><p>"Wooseok sedang berusaha untuk melacak 'teman lama'-nya, jadi kamu ga perlu khawatir. Sekarang makan <em>pizza</em> yang aku beli, kamu belum makan daritadi kan?" hibur Jinhyuk lagi, tangannya meraih satu potongan <em>pizza </em>di meja kopi.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyuk..." panggil Seungyoun.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" mulut Jinhyuk sudah penuh dengan <em>pizza</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Soulmate</em>-ku ternyata seorang penjahat."</p><p> </p><p>"Huk!" Jinhyuk tersedak dan terbatuk. Seungyoun masih dengan pandangan ke depan menyerahkan gelas berisi air di tangannya pada Jinhyuk.</p><p> </p><p>"Youn? Kamu serius?" Pertanyaan Jinhyuk hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Seungyoun.</p><p> </p><p>"Kamu tiba-tiba nyium bau yang nenangin kamu?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, wangi badam dengan sedikit karamel manis."</p><p> </p><p>Jujur, Seungyoun bukanlah orang dengan indera penciuman sensitif jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa dengan spesifik mengenali suatu aroma. Tapi ada satu keajaiban di dunia tempat mereka tinggal, selain manusia dengan kemampuan khusus. Keajaiban itu adalah setiap orang dapat mengenali aroma khas milik <em>soulmate</em>-nya bahkan ketika awalnya mereka tidak familiar dengan aroma itu, dalam kasus Seungyoun, dia sebelumnya mana bisa membedakan aroma kacang dan karamel?</p><p> </p><p>Jinhyuk sendiri sudah menemukan <em>soulmate</em> tiga tahun yang lalu segera setelah dia digigit anjing alien, tidak lain tidak bukan --<em>surprise!-- </em>Kim Wooseok sang ilmuwan. Kata Jinhyuk, Wooseok memiliki aroma seperti saat salju pertama turun. Sedangkan Wooseok hanya menjawab "Bau matahari," saat ditanya soal aroma Jinhyuk. Sebelumnya, Seungyoun sangat iri karena dia pikir dunia sejak awal berlaku tidak adil padanya, dia harus melihat orang-orang disekitarnya berubah menjadi <em>superhero</em>, atau mendapat <em>soulmate</em>-nya lebih dulu. Tapi kini dia harus berpikir ulang tentang <em>soulmate</em> karena miliknya ternyata seorang penjahat berkedok ilmuwan gila. Seungyoun tidak yakin dia akan menyukai fakta ini.</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun sedang menumpahkan unek-uneknya pada Jinhyuk, ketika ponsel milik Jinhyuk berbunyi. Pesan dari Wooseok yang membutuhkannya di laboratorium segera. "Kamu ga mau ikut aku? Mungkin kamu bisa tanya-tanya Wooseok untuk hal ini?" tawar Jinhyuk sembari bersiap-siap pergi. Seungyoun menolak karena isi hatinya masih carut marut.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku masih pusing. Lagian kalau ada kabar soal Doc Mong, kamu mending ngasih tahu kepolisian langsung deh soalnya kan aku lagi bebas tugas."</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha, tapi tetep aja, kita harus ngasih tahu kamu sebagai <em>soulmate</em> buronan kita." Ada nada meledek dalam ucapan Jinhyuk.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Aish</em>... sudah pergi sana!"</p><p> </p><p>Dari sepenggal informasi yang dia dapat dari mencuri dengar percakapan Jinhyuk tadi, sepertinya masih akan susah untuk melacak keberadaan sang penjahat. Seungyoun berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tapi bagaimanapun pikirannya terus berkutat pada sosok yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat. Ah, tapi dengan status buronnya, mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu dekat.</p><p> </p><p>... Atau tidak.</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun baru saja membuka pintu setelah belnya berbunyi, mengira bahwa Jinhyuk kembali karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, hanya untuk menemukan aroma badam dan karamel manis di depan pintunya, lengkap dengan sang empunya yang memakai jaket tudung berwarna merah muda pastel dan celana pendek biru. Di wajahnya bertengger kacamata hitam dengan bingkai tebal berwarna putih. Kalau tujuannya adalah untuk menyembunyikan identitas, Seungyoun akan memberikan nilai D untuk usahanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Sayang!" Tanpa permisi sosok mungil itu menghambur ke arah Seungyoun dan melingkarkan tangannya erat, susah payah menautkan telapaknya karena badan Seungyoun cukup lebar. Aroma manis menyeruak dan Seungyoun tanpa sadar menghidu dalam-dalam.</p><p> </p><p>Akal sehatnya kembali bersamaan dengan pintu yang menutup. Seungyoun cepat-cepat meloloskan diri dari pelukan hangat itu dan berdiri menjauh. Tangannya meraih semprotan merica yang dia taruh di atas rak sepatu miliknya. "Jangan bergerak!" pekiknya mengarahkan semprotan itu ke arah penyusup rumahnya. Doc Mong refleks mengangkat tangan ke kedua sisi kepalanya, matanya mengerjap cepat.</p><p> </p><p>"M-mau apa kamu kesini?" Seungyoun mundur beberapa langkah masih dengan tangan terjulur, beberapa kali melihat ke belakang untuk mencari posisi ponselnya yang ternyata ada di atas meja. Mengikuti Seungyoun, Doc Mong malah mendekat ke arahnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Kan aku udah bilang mau jemput kamu?" respon Doc Mong, ketika tangannya berhasil meraih ponselnya dalam posisi yang canggung. Seungyoun hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya lagi mendengar jawaban itu karena dia jadi teringat ciuman di pipinya. Pipinya seketika memerah.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaaw... kamu lucu banget sih, sayang!" Sekali lagi Doc Mong membuatnya tak berkutik dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya lagi dan mencubit pipinya.</p><p> </p><p>"T-tunggu! Tunggu bentar!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Doc Mong memiringkan kepalanya, senyum manis masih terpatri di wajahnya. Sungguh cobaan untuk Seungyoun.</p><p> </p><p>"Kamu yakin datang kesini? Aku bisa aja laporin kamu biar ditangkep? Aku polisi lho?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah iya, kamu Cho Seungyoun, letnan polisi divisi pusat Seoul City, yang saat ini dibebas tugaskan!" Doc Mong berpose hormat. "Aku tahu kamu ga bakal laporin aku, karena aku <em>soulmate</em>-mu!" kali ini kedua tangannya membentuk pistol dan menembakkannya ke arah Seungyoun, bersamaan dengan kedipan mata genit.</p><p> </p><p>Kedua lengan kurus itu malah digenggam oleh Seungyoun. "<em>Nope</em>, aku tetep bakal bawa kamu ke kantor polisi!"</p><p> </p><p>Baru lelaki mungil itu terlihat sedikit panik. "T-tunggu!! Jangan bawa aku ke kantor polisi... bawa aku ke markas Wooseok aja!"</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun masih (berusaha) menatap tajam ke arah lelaki itu. "Kenapa gitu?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aku mau memastikan Marimong ga diapa-apain sama dia!"</p><p> </p><p>"Apa untungnya buat aku? Gimana aku bisa percaya kamu ga bakal mengacau kayak tadi siang?"</p><p> </p><p>Aroma badam dan karamel manis kembali muncul lebih kuat dan tahu-tahu, kedua tangan yang dia tahan tadi kini melingkar di lehernya.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'll be a good boy and kiss you softly</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun mengerang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>×end?×</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow, akhirnya aku bikin kinda-superhero-ish au.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>